Gloomiest Day
by Jiah.Park
Summary: Byun Baekhyun memiliki banyak trauma di masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi berhati dingin dan sering murung biarpun kehidupannya telah membaik. Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan sifat cerianya selama ini, namun Park Chanyeol datang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, tapi bisakah ia tidak menorehkan luka baru? -I tried to see you, But you were never seen again. ChanBaek. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Gloomiest Day

_Chapter 1_

The cast are member and ex-member of EXO:

· Park Chanyeol

· Byun Baekhyun

· Oh Sehun

· Kim Junmyun

· Lu Han

Caution:

· GS Fanfiction

· Teen

· Little fantasy

· Typo

Disclaimer:

Member EXO dan seluruh karakter disini hanya milik Tuhan yang dititipkan pada orang tuanya. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam namanya (atau sosoknya) untuk melengkapi cerita fiksi buatan saya ini. Meskipun begitu, cerita ini tetap buatan saya dan murni hasil otak saya. So, don't copy my story! (kecuali izin terlebih dulu)

* * *

Kalimat per kalimat terus berbunyi dari sebuah bibir merah muda milik seseorang. Ya, seorang gadis diatas kasur dengan posisi tidur menyamping, tapi ia tidak tidur.

"You're awful!" Gadis itu terus meracau tidak jelas. Hingga suara pintu terbuka, racauannya terhenti. "Mom?!" Panggilnya dengan refleks. Seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Seorang pria dengan tuxedo, pria itu tersenyum, selalu tersenyum. Setelah menutup pintu, pria itu mendekati gadis yang refleks memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mom'.

"What your problem, sir?"

"Don't call me 'sir'!"

Gadis itu bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu berdiri dihadapan pria dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam itu. Tatapan tajam gadis itu hanya dianggap angin lewat oleh pria bertuxedo dihadapannya. "Can you knock my door before you come here?" Pria bertuxedo itu menaruh segelas susu di nakas dekat tempat tidur gadis tadi dan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Sleep!"

Dengan seketika tubuh gadis tadi melemas, matanya dengan perlahan menutup, orang tadi menahannya dan membawanya kembali ketempat tidur. "What my problem? You're my problem!" Pria itu membisikkannya tepat ditelinga gadis bergaun putih pendek yang sudah tertidur.

"Apa kamu tidak lelah? Terus seperti ini? Biarpun seluruh keluargamu telah tiada, bisakah kau kembali hidup seperti normal? Jangan terlarut dalam kesedihanmu! Gadis yang malang." Orang itu menatap kosong kearah jendela. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tapi ia tidak mengeluhkan rasa itu.

Hingga sesuatu membuyarkan lamunannya. Seseorang muncul dihadapannya dengan cara yang ganjil, "tolong jaga gadis itu untuk kami! Jangan pernah sakiti dia! Dia sudah lemah setelah kehilangan kami semua. Kami mempercayaimu!" Orang tadi menghilang. Orang yang berkata barusan tidak nyata, itu hanya sebuah halusinasi.

Pluk!

Pria bertuxedo merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Saking herannya, ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau?" Geramnya pada gadis yang memeluknya, gadis yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya. Tapi ia selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan 'pak' oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu adalah tanggung jawab lelaki yang didekap gadis ini. Pria yang begitu menyayanginya seperti seorang kakak pada umumnya. "Hei!" Pria itu membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan gadis berambut cokelat sebahu tadi tengah menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Baek! Katakan padaku ada apa?" alisnya bertaut. "Ja-jangan memaksaku untuk tidur! Aku selalu memimpikan itu.. hikshiks.." gadis itu sesegukan. Poni yang menutupi dahinya telah berantakan.

"Ya... tentu" Kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu terdengar ragu, namun gadis polos ini tetap ingin memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf Baek, mungkin sihirku membuatmu menderita, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengatasimu lagi. Tolonglah, jangan berlarut dalam kesedihan.."

Gadis bergaun putih itu mendongak, menatap manik mata pria dihadapannya dengan sendu. "Aku.. aku akan berusaha. Tapi aku tidak mau jika kamu terus memakai sihirmu untuk memaksaku." Gadis itu merengek.

"Aku juga akan berusaha tidak memakai sihirku. Maka dari itu, jangan selalu murung!" Gadis yang dipanggil 'Baek' oleh pria itu kembali memeluknya erat.

"Seminggu lagi liburan musim dingin akan berakhir, apa kamu akan selalu seperti ini? Liburanmu selama sebulan penuh hanya kau habiskan dengan mengurung diri dikamar. Sekarang, dalam seminggu kau harus berubah! Kau harus melupakan kejadian itu, Baek!"

"Bisakah kau juga ikut sekolah? Temani aku…" mohon gadis bergaun itu dengan nada memelas. Pria tadi menggeleng. "Aku sudah lulus, untuk apa sekolah lagi?" elak pria itu dengan nada 'benar-benar tidak ingin'. "Berarti kau bukan kakakku, begitu?"

"Baiklah, tuan Junmyun. Sekarang, tinggalkan aku sekarang juga?!" Lanjut gadis itu, sungguh kalimatnya bukan percandaan, ia tidak pernah bercanda semenjak kejadian yang menimpanya sebulan lalu. "Tidak usah marah Baek, aku sudah mempercayakan seseorang untuk menjagamu, tenang saja." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Junmyun oleh gadis bernama Baek.

"Siapa?"

"Lihat saja nanti"

"Katakan padaku, siapa orang itu?"

"Mulai besok, Luhan akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jika ingin tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud, kau harus ikut Luhan jalan-jalan, tidak boleh menolak!"

"Luhan eonni?" Tanya gadis itu memastikan. "Ya, kau harus ikut! Ia sudah rela kemari jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Jelas Junmyun tegas seolah tahu kapan adiknya akan mengelak. "Baiklah, hanya sehari kan?" mendengar penuturan itu, Junmyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tentu saja seminggu."

"Ok. Tidak masalah." Gadis dengan gaun putih itu tidak berkata jujur, ia berbohong. "Perjalananmu dimulai besok, bersiaplah! Aku keluar dulu." Pria yang dipanggil Junmyun pamit. Ia mengacak rambut Baek dan berlalu keluar dari kamar Baek.

Baek terduduk ditepi kasurnya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia membuka laci di meja belajarnya dan menemukan sebuah surat dengan kertas berwarna hitam, tulisan dikertas itupun ditulis dengan tinta berwarna putih agar tulisannya terlihat.

Bae membaca kata-perkata didalam surat itu untuk yang entah berapa kali. Membacanya dengan wajah datar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, meskipun ia tahu pandangannya sudah memburam akibat air matanya sendiri yang telah membendung dipelupuk matanya, tapi ia tetap ingin membaca surat itu.

Mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud dalam surat itu, meskipun ia tahu otaknya begitu tumpul untuk mengerti isi surat digenggamannya. Seiringan dengan suara petir yang menyambar, ia menaruh surat itu kembali ditempatnya semula. Ia bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Diluar sana sedang badai salju, udara begitu dingin, tapi dengan bodohnya gadis itu tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat. Baek menekuk kedua lutut dan memeluknya, separuh wajahnya dipendam disana.

"It's gloomiest day when you do not come back to me. I miss you and i hurt because you .Can you treat my pain? If you can, can I meet you back?" liquidnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan kalimat akhirnya. Ya, hanya sekedar kalimat dan bukan sebuah pertanyaan karena tidak ada sebuah jawaban yang terdengar.

* * *

 _Seorang gadis berkuncir kepang memasuki rumah dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa, namun seketika ia pucat. Pucat karena apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ibunya, ayahnya, kakeknya dan neneknya. Terkapar dengan tubuh Berlumuran darah. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya, syok._

 _Ia mulai gemetaran. Ia menangis, terduduk didepan pintu. Sangat lama ia menangis._

 _"_ _Hey semua, Boo sudah pulang. Apa ini kejutan kalian?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar._

 _Samar-samar ia melihat keberadaan seseorang. Orang yang sedang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar saudara kandungnya, Bee!_

 _"_ _SURPRISE!"_

 _Gadis itu terkejut ketika seluruh keluarganya bangkit kembali._

 _"_ _Ini hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 14, nak!"_

 _"_ _Ah, kalian semua mengagetkanku saja."_

 _"_ _Oh ya, ini kuenya."_

 _"_ _Thank you mom, dad"_

 _Dibalik kebahagiaan itu, seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan gadis berkepang tadi, terdiam menatap setiap detik kejadian itu dengan miris. Ia tidak pernah dikejutkan seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah diberi kebahagiaan._

 _Sejak tadi ia menatap dari celah pintu kamarnya. "Aku sangat membenci ini." Ia merapatkan pintunya lalu membanting dirinya kekasur. "padahal hari ini juga hari ulang tahunku". Ia memejamkan matanya._

* * *

 _"_ _Wahh.. cantik sekali anakmu. Siapa nama mereka?"_

 _"_ _Rayn Boo dan Rayn Bee, mereka baru saja lulus JHS."_

 _"_ _Owh, pasti mereka pintar-pintar kan?"_

 _"_ _ya tentu,"_

 _"_ _Tunggu, ini Bee teman sekelas Hunie, kan?"_

 _"_ _Ya, memang apa yang salah?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja Hunie pernah bilang bahwa ia memiliki teman yang sangat cantik dikelasnya namun temannya itu selalu mendapatkan peringkat kelas paling bawah setiap kali sehabis tes, apa benar Bee yang Hunie maksud, anakmu?"_

 _"_ _Yaaaa, mungkin saja. Tapi, Bee tidak se-bodoh yang orang-orang kira."_

 _"_ _Ahh, jika itu bukan Bee aku minta maaf, aku hanya bertanya."_

 _"_ _Ya, tidak apa"_

* * *

 _"_ _BEE! MOM SUDAH LELAH BERBOHONG KEPADA TEMAN-TEMAN MOM BAHWA KAU PINTAR!"_

 _Yang diajak bicara hanya menunduk dan menitihkan air matanya diam-diam, takut wanita dihadapannya makin marah._

 _"_ _Tolong, kau berusaha seperti kakakmu. Jangan hanya bermalas-malas dikamarmu!"_

 _"_ _Mom, maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah berusaha."_

 _"_ _Pergi kekamarmu!"_

 _"_ _Ti-tidak! Aku tidak ingin dikunci dikamar, mom!"_

 _"_ _CEPAT!"_

 _"_ _Mom…" ucap Bee lirih, dengan perlahan ia berjalan kekamarnya diikuti Sang Ibu dari belakang. Ketika Bee sudah masuk, ibunya segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari luar._

 _Bukankah itu sangat sakit? Sakit untuk diambil hati._

* * *

 _"_ _BISAKAH KAU BERPRESTASI SEDIKIT? SEDIKIT SAJA!"_

 _"_ _AKU DAN BOO BERBEDA!"_

 _"_ _TAPI, BISAKAH KAU BERUSAHA UNTUK SEPERTI DIA?!"_

 _"_ _AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA, MOM!"_

 _"_ _BERUSAHA APANYA? BERUSAHA SECANTIK BOO? HANYA MIMPIMU, BEE! AKU MENYESAL SUDAH MELAHIRKANMU!"_

 _"_ _LALU JIKA KAU MENYESAL KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELENYAPKANKU SAJA DARI DUNIA INI? KENAPA KAU TETAP MEMPERTAHANKAN ANAKMU YANG BODOH INI? KENAPA?! KAU MASIH MENGANGGAPKU ANAK KAN? Hiks..hiks…"_

 _"_ _Perhatikan bahasamu, Bee! Aisssh, aku muak selalu menyebut namamu!"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar muak padaku, kenapa kau tidak melenyapkanku saja dari hadapanmu? Apa perlu aku yang melakukannya sendiri?"_

 _"_ _AKU YAKIN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU!"_

 _"_ _BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN PERGI. JANGANKAN MOM MENYESAL TELAH BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!"_

 _"_ _JANGAN HARAP!"_

 _"_ _BAIKLAH!"_

 _DUAAAAKK!_

 _"_ _BEE! RAYN BEE! BUKA PINTUNYA! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"_

 _Cklek_

 _"_ _Berani apa? Aku hanya pergi."_

 _"_ _Kau tahu bukan, apa yang akan terjadi apabila salah satu anggota keluarga ini pergi dengan disengaja?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Permisi…"_

 _"_ _OWH JERK!"_

* * *

Potongan-potongan ingatan masalalunya muncul saat ia tertidur. Baek terbangun. Air matanya berlomba-lomba untuk turun karena mengingat kalimat itu. "A-aku brengsek? Apa aku benar-benar brengsek?".

* * *

"Permisi, apa ada Tn. Suho disini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 16 tahun dengan kemeja hitam polosnya kepada seorang wanita berseragam. "Ia sedang ada di ruangannya. Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya wanita itu dengan sopan dan ramah.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, Ingin berbicara penting dengannya, ia tadi yang memanggilku untuk kemari." Jelas laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol dengan sopan dan hati-hati. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Saya hubungi ia dulu." Izin Si wanita berseragam dibalik meja berwarna cokelat yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada.

Anak lelaki itu menyapu pandangannya, tidak menyangka sahabat lamanya memiliki perusahaan seluas ini. Suho sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri semasa ia kecil. Saat ia memiliki masalah dengan teman-temannya waktu sekolah dasar, Suho selalu membantunya untuk menyelesaikannya.

Suho sangat baik, maka dari itu ketika ia dipanggil ke perusahaannya, ia langsung pergi menurutinya bahkan sebelum ia tahu ada apa, dan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf, tuan?" panggil wanita berseragam tadi. Chanyeol menoleh, seolah menunggu wanita itu berbicara. "Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, mungkin anda harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi." Ucap si wanita dengan ramah.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bolehkah kabari aku jika Suho sudah selesai?" Chanyeol menatap wanita itu seolah memohon agar permintaannya diizinkan.

"Tentu saja, tolong catat disini nomor telepon anda." Perintah wanita dibalik meja cokelat setinggi dadanya itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen. Chanyeol menuliskan nomor teleponnya disana.

"Ini, terimakasih dan maaf telah merepotkan anda." Ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk sementara. Ia hanya ingin membeli minum di café. Chanyeol berjalan menuju café diseberang, sedangkan mobilnya masih terpakir di tempat pemarkiran gedung perusahaan Suho.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dirasanya nyaman, Chanyeol menyapu pandangannya. Dan seketika ia membeku, tepat ditempat duduk sebelah kanannya terdapat dua orang perempuan yang salah satunya sangat familiar.

Ia berjalan mendekati meja itu. "Luhan noona?!" Pekik Chanyeol begitu tahu bahwa benar dugaannya. Perempuan itu Luhan, sama seperti Suho, Luhan sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. "Chanyeol?!" Pekik Luhan senang, wanita itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Memekik sembari memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol.

"Tinggi sekali kau!" Ucap Luhan sambil memandang Chanyeol dari bawah keatas. "Tentu saja" Chanyeol berucap seolah ialah yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi. "Jangan sombong!" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya yang sudah tidak memegang bahu Chanyeol.

Setelah reuni mendadak itu berakhir, Chanyeol menoleh ke perempuan yang satunya. Perempuan yang saat ini sedang menatap minumannya dalam diam. Luhan yang menyadari arah pandangan Chanyeol pun menghela nafas, bahunya merendah.

"Sejak tadi ia seperti itu." Jelas Luhan sendu seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. "Siapa dia?" Dengan wajah polosnya Chanyeol bertanya. "Teman sekolah dasarmu kan? Apa kau lupa?" Luhan memastikkan. "Siapa? Teman yang mana?" Luhan menepuk dahinya malas.

"Rayn Bee?" ucap Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat. "Rayn Bee?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan alis bertautnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan polos. "Hei, noona! Jangan memanggilku ataupun menyebutku dengan nama itu! Aku ini Byun Baekhyun, bukan Rayn Bee." Masih dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada minumannya yang utuh. Baek menegaskan nama aslinya yang sekarang.

"Maaf Baekkie, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan temanmu ini." Ucap Luhan dengan nada memelas, takut adiknya itu bertambah sedih karena nama masa lalunya diucapkan. "Maksudmu ia kembarannya Boo?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengingat. Luhan mengangguk. "Jangan keras-keras, hatinya sedang sensitif." Bisik Luhan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kenapa?" alis Chanyeol kembali bertaut. "Apa kau sudah menemui Suho?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan menanyakan sesuatu lagi kepada Chanyeol. "Katanya aku harus menunggu selama beberapa menit, ia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain diruangannya." Jelas Chanyeol acuh.

"Tapi itulah alasan kenapa Suho memanggilmu." Luhan kembali duduk ditempatnya, ia menyeruput segelas cokelatnya. "Ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang penting padamu" lanjut Luhan acuh tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menagih untuk dijelaskan.

"Sesuatu apa-" baru saja ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Luhan, telepon Chanyeol berdering. "Halo" sapanya dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"…"

"Oh ya, baiklah. Terimakasih." Chanyeol memutuskan panggilannya. "Aku sudah dipanggil untuk kesana." Ucap Chanyeol menunjuk gedung diseberang cafe.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman bak malaikat miliknya. Chanyeol keluar dari café dengan hati kecewa. Kecewa karena ia belum sempat memesan segelas minuman yang sejak tadi ia idam-idamkan.

"Apa dia Si Gendut Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan dingin. "Ya." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Pasti sekarang ia bertambah gemuk. Benar bukan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. "Salah besar kau Baek!" sergah Luhan masih dengan tatapannya yang tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Setidaknya ia memiliki tubuh yang sama bukan seperti dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sekedar untuk membela dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin melirik dia? Pasti kau langsung jatuh cinta pada lirikan pertama." Goda Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau berbohong!"

Dan yang perlu dijelaskan, sejak tadi dengan posisinya yang sama dan dengan arah pandangan yang sama, Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada datarnya. Tatapannya yang dingin seolah dapat membekukan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Tapi sejak tadi ia tidak mau memandang seseorang.

Sekali saja dan sekejap saja, ia hindarkan.

"Baekhyun, sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini, hah!" Bentakan Luhan yang secara tiba-tiba berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya.

Tatapannya datar, tapi sekilas ada kilatan kesedihan dimatanya. "Maaf, aku refleks. Tapi bisakah kau berubah semenjak kejadian itu? Sedikit saja" Luhan membuang muka, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, bukankah mereka menuduhku sebagai pembunuh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan datar, kali ini tatapan matanya selalu tertuju pada Luhan. "Hentikan berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun!" Luhan membentaknya lagi, matanya memerah. Luhan marah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti, sedangkan orang tuaku saja tidak bisa berhenti menuduhku!" Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Baekhyun mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Bukan lagi dengan suara datar dan tatapan tajam, tapi dengan suara khas orang putus asa dan tatapan sendunya.

"Itu adalah kesalah pahaman, Baek!" sergah Luhan, berusaha menenangkan hati Baekhyun. "Lalu, apa maksudnya pisau yang berlumuran darah itu berada ditanganku?" Luhan membelalakan kedua matanya. "Bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa kau tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun putus asa.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, bukti bahwa aku iri dengan prestasinya dan kemudian menikamnya dengan pisau seolah itu memang bukti yang benar. Aku pembunuh." Baekhyun menunduk, tangisannya pecah, tubuhnya bergetar. Luhan terdiam memandang Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja ke hotel. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Ayo!" Luhan membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan membawanya ke mobil. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menangis, pasrah akan semuanya yang telah terjadi.

* * *

Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan kulit albino keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang disisi atas pintunya tertuliskan nama 'Kim Jun Myun'. Dengan tubuhnya yang tegap ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol melewati lelaki itu dengan acuh begitu juga sebaliknya. Seolah diantaranya tidak pernah bertemu.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan yang tadi sudah ditunjukan oleh wanita berseragam rapi dibalik meja berwarna cokelat itu. Tepatnya ruangan yang dipintunya terdapat tulisan 'Kim Jun Myun' itu.

"Ah, kau Chanyeol! Kau sangat berubah sekarang. Silahkan duduk disana!" ucap Suho ketika tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya lalu memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau juga, aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki perusahaan." Ucap Chanyeol sembari duduk dan menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruangan Suho yang rapih. "Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, hyung?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

Aura Suho seketika berubah. Tidak ada wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu, Yeol. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu." Suho berkata dengan nada memelas, melihat itu alis Chanyeol bertaut.

"Maksudmu sesuatu itu, apa yang tadi dimaksud Luhan noona ketika di cafe?" tebak Chanyeol begitu ingat apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan rupanya. Jadi kau sudah melihat gadis yang bersamanya?" Suho sedikit tersenyum, setidak Chanyeol sudah melihat gadis itu, pikir Suho.

"Ya, gadis yang diam menatap minumannya." Seketika Suho menurunkan bahunya, ia kira Chanyeol akan ingat dengan gadis itu, namun ternyata diluar dugaan Suho. "Hei, dia teman masa kecilmu bodoh! Apa kau tidak ingat?" ucap Suho jengkel. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menggeleng. Suho menghela nafas.

"Ia gadis yang selalu bermain bersamamu disekolah" ucap Suho akhirnya dengan pasrah, pandangan matanya turun ke permukaan mejanya. "Yang aku ingat, ia Rayn Bee saudara kembar Rayn Boo. Yang lainnya aku tidak ingat." Chanyeol akui bahwa ia masih mengingat nama itu, nama unik itu.

"Ya. Ia Rayn Bee, teman sekolah dasarmu. Tapi sekarang, jangan sekali-kali kau panggil ia Rayn Bee, namanya sudah ia ganti menjadi Byun Baekhyun. Karena ada suatu kejadian yang begitu berat untuk anak se-naif dia." Jelas Suho.

"Tunggu, apa ia 'Baby Bee' ku? Dan aku adalah 'King Bear' nya?" Tanya Chanyeol, matanya melebar begitu mengingat panggilan konyol itu. Suho mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sebutan macam apa itu?" Tanya Suho heran, dengan senyumannya seperti biasa. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya akan bercerita.

"Dulu karena tubuhnya begitu mungil aku menyebutnya 'bayi lebah' dan karena tubuhku yang gemuk, ia memanggilku 'raja beruang'. Bukankah ia gadis yang kumaksud?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan matanya yang entah kenapa berbinar.

"Ya." Meskipun Suho tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya, tapi setaunya Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang 'Raja Beruang' kepadanya. Entah orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun siapa, tapi didalam cerita yang Baekhyun lontarkan saat ia masih anak-anak, orang itu memiliki tubuh yang gemuk seperti beruang, dan berkacamata.

Setau Suho, Baekhyun satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol kecil saat itu memiliki tubuh yang gemuk dan mengenakan kacamata. Jadi mungkin memang benar jawaban Suho.

"Oh ya ampun, kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol frustasi. Senyuman Suho lenyap, bagaikan dibakar api lalu menjadi abu saat itu juga. Ia hanya kasihan apabila mengingat masa-masa kelam adiknya itu. Meskipun hanya adik angkatnya, tapi Suho begitu menyayanginya.

"Saat baru lulus JHS, Baekhyun mengalami pertengkaran hebat dengan ibunya. Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang pergi dari rumah dengan meninggalkan marga keluarganya. Ia pergi karena sakit hati, sakit hati karena keluarganya selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan Boo. Boo pintar sedangkan Baekhyun tidak."

Jelas Suho sebagai permulaan ceritanya. Pria itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Ia ditemukan oleh keluarga Byun di sebuah lorong sempit diantara dua bangunan, saat itu mereka kebingungan mencari keluarga Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu apalagi kondisi Baekhyun juga sedang buruk, dan kau tahu? Ternyata Baekhyun lupa ingatan."

"Tapi mengapa ia bisa kembali bertemu denganmu? Dan kemana keluarga Byun itu?"

* * *

"Baek?" panggil Luhan halus. Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya, menunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Menyadari Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Luhan menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Ayo makan!" ajak Luhan dengan nada yang ia buat seceria mungkin. Tetap seperti tadi, Baekhyun hanya diam.

Sejak mereka kembali dari café, Baekhyun langsung duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menunduk. Sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Dengan gemas, Luhan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menurutinya. "Kau duduk disini ya!" ucap Luhan sambil menekan bahu Baekhyun agar terduduk dikursinya. "Eonni, aku…" ucap Baekhyun menggantung.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan heran melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang Nampak resah. "Emmm, apa maksud _sleepwalking_?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Luhan menegang seketika. "Kau ini, kenapa bertanya tentang itu! Ayo makan!" ajak Luhan dengan wajah yang ia buat seolah habis diajak bercanda.

"Tapi, aku menemukan selembar kertas diruang tamu rumah kemarin, dan disana tertuliskan aku mengalami _sleepwalking_. Apa ia sejenis penyakit? Kenapa didalam tubuhku banyak sekali penyakit, eonni?" baru saja Luhan akan menyuapkan satu sendok makanan, mendengar itu membuat cacing-cacing didalam perut Luhan pergi.

Luhan menurunkan alat makannya, ia menghela nafas. Melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang mengintimidasinya ia segera menarik nafas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu sulit untuk dikemukakan. "Itu bukan penyakit, Baek. Itu _syndrome_ , dan…" belum selasai berbicara, kalimat Luhan terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Baekhyun. "Aku mengalaminya, iya kan? Kalian merahasiakan ini dari ku kan?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. Lagi-lagi Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ya. Kau selalu berjalan dan melakukan sesuatu saat jiwamu berada dialam bawah sadar. Kau membuka pintu, ataupun buang air kecil di toilet bahkan dengan dirimu yang masih tertidur, atau bahkan kau makan saat tidur dan…" lagi dan lagi, kalimat Luhan selalu terpotong karena ucapan Baekhyun, "Membunuh seseorang saat aku dialam bawah sadar, iya kan? Aku yang membunuh Boo, kan?" mendengar nada Baekhyun yang sedikit meninggi, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak Baekhyun! Kau tidak membunuhnya!" bentak Luhan. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar tidurnya. "Hhhhhh, kenapa kau begitu sensitive, Baek!" ucap Luhan frustasi dimeja makan kamar hotelnya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tingginya masuk dari pintu kaca yang terbuka secara otomatis. Dengan wajah kelelahannya, ia berjalan dengan langkah lemas menuju bar yang disana terdapat minuman yang berbaris rapih. Tangan kanannya meraih salah satu minuman kaleng disana, lalu ia kembali berjalan lemas kearah kasir untuk membayar minuman yang tadi ia pilih.

"Harganya 10 won" ucap petugas kasir wanita itu. Pemuda tadi memberikan uangnya kepada wanita itu dan mengambil kembaliannya setelah itu pergi dari tempat itu melalui pintu tempat ia masuk tadi.

Pemuda itu membuka tutup minuman kaleng digenggamannya dengan kasar kemudian meneguknya hingga habis. "Sehun!" merasa dipanggil, pemuda itu menolehkan kepala keasal suara.

Diseberang jalan, gadis yang ia cintai melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan gembira, hal itu membuat pemuda bernama Sehun itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus kepada gadis itu sebelum sebuah mobil hitam menghalangi gadis diseberang itu dan berlalu membuat gadis tadi menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun kembali menjadi datar dan terdapat kilatan kesedihan juga disana. Ia sadar, bagaimanapun caranya ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya lagi. Dan ia sangat membenci siapa saja yang telah memisahkannya dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Suho begitu sampai dikamar hotel Luhan yang letaknya berada dilantai lima. Luhan hanya merendahkan bahunya dan menunduk lemah. Melihat reaksi yang Luhan berikan, Suho menghampiri tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Baekkie…" Panggil Suho berlutut disisi ranjang Baekhyun, meskipun ia tahu memanggil Baekhyun adalah hal yang begitu sulit setelah 'peristiwa' itu terjadi. Dipanggil beribu-ribu kalipun Baekhyun tidak akan bereaksi, kecuali jika orang itu langsung menyatakan kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Baekhyun… itu sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dihindarkan, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Hibur Suho dengan lembut sambil mengelus helaian rambut Baekhyun. Posisi Baekhyun saat ini terbaring menyamping dan membelakangi Suho. Luhan hanya menatap dengan sendu.

"Baek, kau tidur ya?" Tanya Suho berusaha mencairkan suasana. Suho menatap Luhan seolah meminta bantuan padanya, namun ketika Suho kembali berbalik menatap Baekhyun sebuah tangan melingkar dibahunya dengan sangat erat dan tiba-tiba.

Disitu Suho sadar, Baekhyun butuh tempat bersandar dikala psikologisnya _down_ , dan ia maupun Luhan tidak akan selalu berada disamping Baekhyun karena mereka juga memiliki tugas lain yang tak kalah penting dari Baekhyun.

Suho menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk mendekap Baekhyun sekaligus menenangkan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya termangu melihat pemandangan itu, Baekhyun yang menangis lalu mendekap Suho secara tiba-tiba dan tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia memeluk Suho, itu sangat langka terjadi.

"Tenanglah Baek, jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau tidak sendirian disini, aku dan Luhan sangat menyayangimu. Lupakan semua orang-orang yang membencimu, karena masih banyak orang-orang yang menyayangimu atau bahkan mereka takut kehilanganmu. Percayalah kepadaku, kebahagiaan itu pasti tidak hilang tapi hanya tertutup oleh kesedihanmu. Kau tahu? Sebuah gunung akan menghilang bukan jika tertutup kabut dimalam hari ataupun dini hari, dan gunung itu adalah kau, Baekhyun. Kau yang saat ini ditutupi kabut itu, kau yang selalu merasakan gelapnya malam hari. Aku tidak ingin disekitarmu terdapat kabut!" tangisan Baekhyun mereda, namun dekapannya masih seerat saat pertama kali gadis itu memeluk Suho.

"Jangan kau pikir bahwa hari termuram itu akan bertahan pada dirimu selamanya, jangan pernah sekali-kali berpikir seperti itu. Dengarkan aku, kematian mereka itu suatu takdir, Baek. Tuhan sudah menetapkan semuanya." Baekhyun melonggarkan dekapannya dan menatap Suho sendu.

"Hapus air matamu setelah itu kita makan bersama-sama, ok?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk samar, ekspresi wajahnya masih datar. Suho bangkit lalu menuntun tangan Baekhyun lembut dan mengajaknya ke meja makan untuk makan bersama.

"Oppa, maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu,"

* * *

Matahari tersenyum dengan sinar lembutnya kepada dunia. Senyumannya yang hangat telah mengusik mimpi setiap orang yang merasakannya, termasuk pemuda berkulit pucat ini.

"Sehunna! Bangun! Ayo kita habiskan hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan! Ayolah, jangan seperti lembu yang selalu tidur!" Ajakan gadis itu, ajakan yang selalu dilontarkannya dengan nada bersemangat dan penuh harap kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat perlahan membuka matanya karena mendengar suara bising. Dengan mata yang masih menyipit, samar-samar ia melihat seorang gadis tengah mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya lalu melihat-lihat beberapa baju, seperti sedang memilih baju mana yang cocok untuk dipakai.

"Sehun! Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Menurutmu, hari ini kau akan memakai baju yang mana?" dengan wajah cerianya, gadis itu menatap seluruh baju-baju yang sudah dijajarkan dihadapan gadis yang tengah duduk berlutut dilantai kamar pemuda itu.

Melihat itu, pemuda berkulit pucat ini tersenyum dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Bagaimana jika yang ini?!" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukan salah satu baju yang ia lebarkan ditangannya dan menunjukannya kepada pemuda diatas kasur itu.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah, melihat reaksi pemuda dihadapannya, gadis berkuncir kuda dengan poni yang rapih didahinya itu tersenyum lebar dan menggantung baju lelaki itu di knop lemari milik pemuda itu.

"Sehun, kau tidak sakit, kan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir karena melihat keadaan pemuda dihadapannya yang Nampak begitu kacau. Pemuda yang mengenakan kaus putih polos dihadapan gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum paksanya. "Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?" Tanya gadis itu, tubuhnya mendekat ke pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas kasur.

Dengan posisinya yang masih berlutut, ia menunduk dengan resah. Pemuda itu tetap terdiam pada posisinya, menunggu gadis dihadapannya berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus seiringan dengan kepala gadis itu yang makin mendongak berusaha menatapnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menangkup kedua sisi kepala gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah gadis itu. Semakin dekat, hingga jarak mereka hampir habis.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Sehun!" cegah gadis itu setelah sadar apa yang akan dilakukan mereka. "Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu pada akhirnya. "Karena tidak bisa," ucap gadis itu terisak. "Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya pemuda itu karena heran. "Aku hanya halusinasimu, Sehun." Gadis itu menghilang perlahan bagaikan tersapu angin.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Selama setengah tahun ini, ia selalu mengalami halusinasi yang sama. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadisnya.

Lemarinya yang terbuka, baju-bajunya yang berserakan, dan barang-barangnya yang tidak ditaruh ditempatnya. Itu ulahnya, bukan ulah gadis itu. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju bajunya yang tergantung diknop lemarinya. Mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan memakainya demimu."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Hi, CBHS! I am new author in FFN, Park Jiah ibnida ^-^

This is my first fanfic about ChanBaek that I publish in FFN. And I hope you enjoy when reading this fanfic.

Jiah akan sangat senang jika kamu dengan senang hatinya meng-review fanfic buatan Jiah. So, berikan tanggapan untuk Jiah, ya! Biar fanfic ini terus berlanjut hingga akhir cerita.

Salam kecup,

Park Jiah


	2. Chapter 2

Gloomiest Day

_Chapter 2_

The cast are member and ex-member of EXO:

· Park Chanyeol

· Byun Baekhyun

· Oh Sehun

· Kim Junmyun

· Lu Han

Caution:

· GS Fanfiction

· Teen

· Little fantasy

· Typo

Disclaimer:

Member EXO dan seluruh karakter disini hanya milik Tuhan yang dititipkan pada orang tuanya. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam namanya (atau sosoknya) untuk melengkapi cerita fiksi buatan saya ini. Meskipun begitu, cerita ini tetap buatan saya dan murni hasil otak saya. So, don't copy my story! (kecuali izin terlebih dulu)

* * *

"Kesini sekarang juga, Suho!" ucap Luhan frustasi dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya. "…" "Baekhyun tidak ada, dan seluruh barang-barangnya yang dibawa ke hotel sudah lenyap. Tolong kesini, Suho! Aku sudah hampir mati menghadapi gadis itu." Ucap Luhan dalam sekali tarikan nafas. "…" "Masa bodo dengan berkas-berkasmu itu, yang penting cepat kesini!" _biip_. Luhan membanting dirinya dikasur hotel dan terduduk disana dengan kepala menunduk.

Ia melirik kesuatu arah, disana terdapat kertas kuning kecil yang sedikit terlihat karena terselip dibawah bantal. Ia meraih kertas itu dan rupanya sebuah tulisan dipoles dikertas itu. Luhan membacanya dan matanya terbelalak, dengan segera ia kembali menelfon Suho.

 _Maaf selama ini merepotkan kalian, aku pergi dulu dan kalian jangan mencariku. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, mungkin ini hanya sebentar. Jadi, tenanglah! Aku tidak kemana-mana. –Byun Baekhyun-_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berhenti didepan sebuah pintu untuk mengetikan beberapa digit angka-angka digagang pintu apartement miliknya, setelah melakukan itu ia masuk kedalam apartement tersebut. "Feliie! Aku pulang" ucap pemuda itu sambil menutup pintu apartementnya. "Ah kau sudah pulang, Chanyeol?" ucap gadis berperawakan tinggi itu dengan senyumannya yang mengembang dan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang spatula untuk memasak.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Apa kau sedang memasak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi gadis itu secepat kilat. Gadis dengan nama panggilan Feliie mengangguk dengan semangat. "Oh ya? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk saja disana! Tunggu aku menyelesaikan tugasku." Ucap gadis bernama asli Felicia Jung dengan wajah cerianya. "Baiklah" jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan dan bosan. Karena bosan menunggu Felicia ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju dapur dan memperhatikan Felicia yang sedang memasak, dengan lihainya menuangkan masakan osengnya kedalam dua piring putih yang berada diatas meja bar didapur itu.

Felicia menaruh penggorengan ditangannya keatas kompor yang telah melenyapkan apinya dan mengangkat dua piring dikedua tangannya. Ketika ia berbalik, begitu kagetnya ia karena melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. "Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" ucap Felicia yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Felicia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju meja makan dan menaruh dua piring tadi diatas meja makan. Ketika membalikan tubuhnya lagi, ia kembali dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Aku sungguh menginginkanmu untuk menjadi milikku sekarang, Feliie!" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Felicia menautkan kedua alisnya heran dengan kata-kata Chanyeol sekaligus dengan cara berbicara Chanyeol yang Nampak aneh. "Apa maksud-" belum selesai Felicia berbicara, Chanyeol sudah menutup bibir gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya hingga Felicia kehabisan nafas.

Dengan susah payah Felicia mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Felicia berusaha untuk berbicara. "Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Felicia sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Lain kali jangan memainkanku, Felicia Jung!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang aneh.

"Maksudmu 'memainkan' apa?" Tanya Felicia mencoba menahan tawa atas pengakuan Chanyeol. "Kau, kenapa kau mengenakan baju kekurangan bahan seperti itu, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol geram. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak pantas mengenakan baju seperti ini?" mendengar nada Felicia yang polos membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kesal. "Ya ampun, aku lupa mematikan kran" ucap Felicia panik.

Chanyeol melepas jaketnya yang sedari tadi ia pakai hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana jeansnya. Felicia kembali, celemeknya sudah ia lepas dan kini terlihat baju Felicia yang berlengan panjang namun perutnya terekspos sedikit. Oh yeah, tidak lupa celana Felicia yang kelewat pendek itu.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol meneguk salivanya. Ia terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal, rasa ini sungguh menyakitinya. Dengan kasar ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk hingga membuat kursi bergeser dan menimbulkan deritan yang keras dan mengagetkan, seperti Felicia yang saat ini begitu kaget melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

Felicia hanya terdiam mematung ditempatnya hingga tubuh Chanyeol mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh ramping Felicia dibahu kokoh milik Chanyeol. "Chan?" panggil Felicia heran. Pemuda itu menurunkan gadis berambut coklat ini di sofa miliknya. Chanyeol menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Felicia dikedua sisi kepala gadis itu.

Felicia hanya dapat tercengang atas kejadian yang begitu cepat barusan. "Jangan memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi, ok?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan, Felicia hanya dapat mengangguk menurut meskipun dirinya benar-benar heran mengapa mengenakan baju seperti ini begitu salah dimata Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mengelus rambut Felicia sambil tersenyum aneh, lama kelamaan elusan yang lembut itu berubah menjadi kasar. Chanyeol semakin lama malah mengacak-acak tatanan rambut Felicia yang rapih. "Chan-sudahlah! Berhenti!" perintah Felicia kesal. Chanyeol menatap Felicia dengan cengirannya. Felicia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini!" perintah gadis bermata biru terang itu dengan memelas.

"Seperti belum pernah berantakan saja! Itu kan sudah biasa." Ucap Chanyeol tenang, ia memainkan rambut coklat Felicia yang panjang. "Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada rambutku." Chanyeol sadar apa yang ditakuti Felicia, 'ia pasti takut rambutnya kusut' itu pemikiran Chanyeol. Tidak, ada ketakutan lain yang tersirat dimata gadis itu yang tidak disadari Chanyeol.

* * *

Pagi yang dingin, di negeri Paman Sam ini, musim dingin masih berlangsung. Gadis dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda berjalan meniti trotoar yang ia tapaki, berjalan dengan santai dan tenang namun ia tetap berhati-berhati dengan jalanan licin ini, apalagi ia menarik koper besar ditangan kanannya.

Sebuah taxi berwarna kuning ia hentikan, dan ia segera naik kesana. "St. Rose" ucap Si Gadis kepada Si Supir taxi, lalu supir taxi itu mengangguk. Jaket tebal yang ia pakai tetap tidak berguna baginya karena disini sangat dingin untuknya, dan satu lagi, ia lupa membawa syal dan ia berniat untuk pergi ke toko pakaian musim dingin untuk membeli benda itu.

Taxi mengurangi kecepatannya dan berakhir dengan terdiam disana. Gadis itu memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada Si Supir dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia keluar dari taxi tersebut lalu terdiam ditempat sambil menatap hotel dihadapannya. Hotel yang terletak di St. Rose. Hotel sederhana namun terlihat nyaman dan hangat. Gadis itu tetap dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya seperti biasa, ia mulai menarik koper merahnya untuk masuk ke hotel itu.

Poni didahinya sesekali tersapu angin hingga dahi putihnya terlihat. Sesekali ia juga meringis menahan hawa dingin disekitarnya. Jaket tebal berwarna hitamnya hanya memberi sedikit kehangatan, apalagi hoodienya yang tidak bisa dipakai karena selalu diterbangi angin. Ia membuka buku catatan kecilnya bagitu sudah sampai dikamar hotel yang sudah ia sewa. Ia mencentang satu kalimat yang paling atas disana. Setelah menutup buku itu kembali, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

 _Rose Hotel in St. Rose_

 _Carnation Funeral in St. Carnation_

 _Mother Place in St. Carnation_

 _Dream_

* * *

"Oh ya ampun! Sejak kemarin Baekhyun tidak ada, Suho! Kau tidak bisa santai begini! Benar apa kataku dulu, belikan Baekhyun ponsel!" omel wanita berambut krem sambil berjalan kesana-kemari. Lelaki diatas sofa hanya terduduk dan menatap lemah kearah lantai. "Bagaimana jika terjadi yang tidak-tidak dengan anak itu?! Oh ya ampun…" ucap wanita itu sambil menggigiti ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Suho! Aku bicara padamu!" omel wanita itu lagi. Lelaki di sofa berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya dimeja yang cukup jauh dari sofa yang ia duduki. "Ada kemungkinan jika Baekhyun ketempat yang sepi dan tenang, Lu." Ucap Suho pada akhirnya kepada Luhan. "Dimana tempat itu? Tempat yang tenang disekitar sini, hanyalah taman kota yang sepi atau danau dipinggiran kota." Ucap Luhan termakan emosi.

Suho menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin di taman kota, disana sedang masa renofasi karena rumput-rumput yang mati dan pasti disana banyak pekerja, Baekhyun tidak mungkin berada ditempat itu sekarang, kan?" jelas Suho mencoba tenang. Luhan menunduk "Ya…" jawab Luhan lirih. "Didanau bukankah banyak pengunjung dihari libur seperti ini? Berarti itu sangat ramai dan bukan alasan tempat Baekhyun berada disana." Jelas Suho lagi, Luhan mengangguk lemah.

Suho yang sedari tadi masih berdiri kemudian kembali duduk disofa dan memainkan ponselnya. "Lalu dimana? Dihutan?" tebak Luhan asal. "Kau pikir hutan se-sepi dan se-tenang yang kau kira? Dihutan lebih banyak penghuninya, bodoh!" Luhan merosot kebawah, ia merasa tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berjalan dengan sebelah tangannya yang membawa sebuah _skateboard_ , ia merasa kecewa tempat bermainnya ditutup karena jalur permainan papan luncur itu masih basah karena sisa salju. Jadilah sekarang ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil yang tersembunyi dikota Seoul.

Ia menghela nafas malas ketika seseorang menabraknya dan menjatuhkan benda kesayangannya, ia tak mengindahkan kata maaf dari orang itu sama sekali dan terus berjalan dengan acuh setelah sebelumnya sudah mengambil kembali benda kesayangannya.

Hantaman keras dikepala pemuda itu sepertinya berdampak sangat buruk setelahnya. Ia terjatuh berlutut dijalan itu, memegang kepala bagian belakangnya yang terhantam… tongkat baseball. Seseorang berlari kecil kearahnya, samar-samar ia melihat wajah orang itu, itu gadisnya?

Ia tidak tahu lagi apa benar sosok dihadapannya ini nyata atau tidak, yang pasti sosok itu menyentuhnya, menahan kedua bahunya agar ia tetap sadar. "Hei, bertahanlah! aku akan menolongmu!" samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara khawatir sosok dihadapannya yang sepertinya juga ikut berlutut seperti pemuda berhoodie ini.

Apa itu suara gadisnya? Tidak, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk gadis dihadapannya. Namun belum sempat mendekapnya, pemuda berkulit pucat ini sudah tumbang ditubuh sosok itu.

"Oh ya ampun! Harus kubawa kemana ia?" ucap gadis berambut krem lalu berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membopong lelaki yang sama sekali tak ia kenal ini. Tempat yang gadis ini lalui terlalu sepi, Si Pelempar tongkat baseball tadi adalah anak-anak yang nakal. Bahkan para anak laki-laki tadi sudah pergi entah kemana.

Didorong rasa penasarannya, ia membuka hoodie lelaki dihadapannya dan terlihat wajah putih pucat seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklatnya yang sudah berantakan. Melihat itu, gadis ini membelalakan kedua matanya. "Oh Sehun?" reflex gadis itu. Ia teringat kembali ketika sahabatnya sedang menemui seseorang dikantornya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, setelah 'sesuatu yang penting' selesai, pemuda ini keluar dari kantor sahabatnya dengan wajah tenang dan pucatnya. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini Oh Sehun, lelaki yang akan menjaga adiknya selama disekolah.

* * *

Setelah membeli sebuah syal, gadis berjaket tebal ini memutuskan mencari taxi untuk pergi kesebuah tempat yang sudah tertuliskan dibuku catatannya. Setelah memberhentikan sebuah taxi, ia masuk kedalam taxi itu dan berkata kepada Si Supir apa tempat tujuannya. "Carnation Funeral, sir!" si supir mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya. Gadis itu membenarkan letak syal yang dililit dilehernya, lalu bersandar.

Tatapan datarnya menyapu seluruh jalan yang mobil ini lewati, tatapannya berubah sendu. Jalan ini mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu manis untuk dirasakan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia lelah terus menangis sepanjang hari.

Setelah mobil berhenti, gadis itu keluar dari mobil taxi berwarna kuning setelah memberikan bayaran kepada Sang Supir yang mengantarnya. Ia melihat disisi jalan terdapat sebuah pemakaman yang diatas pagar hitamnya tertuliskan 'The Carnation Funeral'. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk kedalam sana, padahal ia tahu jika ia masuk kesana hanya akan membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

* * *

"Jangan! Tidak perlu!" bentak Chanyeol kepada gadis yang sedang berusaha membantunya untuk membersihkan apartment milik Chanyeol. "Tapi-" "Tidak perlu!" bentak Chanyeol mulai jengkel kepada Felicia. "Baiklah, aku ingin pulang!" perdebatan akhirnya selesai. Chanyeol dan Felicia sejak tadi pagi terus terdiam dan saling menjauh, penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol yang menginginkan Felicia untuk menjadi kekasihnya tadi malam namun Felicia menolaknya dengan keras dan berakhir keduanya tertidur diruang berbeda.

Felicia pergi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, ia meraih tas kecilnya yang bertengger digantungan lalu keluar dari apartment Chanyeol dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Chanyeol mengabaikan gadis keturunan Korea-Amerika itu sambil terus membersihkan meja dapurnya yang sedikit lagi bersih.

"Arrrghh… awas kau Felicia!" rahang Chanyeol mengeras, ia melempar kain lap di genggaman tangannya dengan asal. _Drrrt..drrrrt.._ ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol melihat nama pemanggilnya lalu memilih untuk mengangkatnya. "Halo?" sapa pemuda itu kepada siapapun diseberang sana. Air muka Chanyeol berubah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari suara parau diseberang sana "O-okay. Aku akan berangkat secepatnya. Dah!" setelah menutup panggilannya, ia bergegas kedalam kamarnya.

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut krem tak henti-hentinya berjalan kesana kemari demi merawat pemuda yang kini sedang terbaring diranjang kamar hotelnya. Sesekali ia memaki Suho yang sejak tadi tidak bisa ia hubungi. Matanya juga terus mengawasi pergerakan pemuda itu, meskipun pemuda berhoodie diranjangnya tidak bergerak sedari tadi. Wanita itu mendekat keranjangnya dan berlutut agar dapat melihat wajah pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya.

Lumayan lama ia menatap wajah pucat itu hingga akhirnya tersadar bahwa pemuda yang ia tatap perlahan membuka matanya dan menyernyit. "Ehm.. anu, kau tak sadarkan diri setelah dipukul anak-anak nakal itu," ucap wanita itu merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena ketahuan sedang menatapi pemuda pucat itu.

"Anak-anak?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Wanita itu mengangguk polos, pemuda tadi menatap wanita disamping ranjang dengan tatapan kesakitan dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan gerakan hati-hati. "Kau Oh Sehun kan?" Tanya wanita itu dengan senyuman lembutnya, pemuda itu menyernyit, "Aku sahabat Junmyun" kernyitan didahi pemuda berkulit putih pucat hilang, ia tahu siapa wanita disampingnya ini, tentu saja ia tahu.

"Emmm, kau ingin minum?" Tanya wanita itu dengan senyumannya seperti tadi, pemuda bernama Oh Sehun hanya mengangguk karena ia memang merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. Dengan terburu-buru, wanita itu mengambilkan segelas air hangat kepada Sehun. Sehun menatapnya lekat.

Lagi, Sehun merasa wanita dihadapannya adalah gadis yang ia rindukan. Gadis yang selalu merawatnya ketika ia sakit, gadis yang kini memberinya segelas minuman hangat. Ia meraih gelas bening yang diulurkan gadis-nya dan meneguknya perlahan hingga habis. Sehun mengelap bibirnya yang masih tersisa jejak air dan memberikan gelas bening itu pada gadis yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

Belum sempat gadis itu menaruh gelas didapur, Sehun sudah mengunci pergerakan gadis itu didekapannya. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut gadis itu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekitar pinggang gadis dihadapannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi!"

* * *

Gadis itu kini menangis, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tetap pada posisi berdirinya, ia menatap sendu pada sebuah nisan dihadapannya. "Boo, maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar telah melakukan hal sekejam itu padamu, apa kamu mengijinkan aku untuk menggapai mimpimu?" Hening, pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh hembusan angin yang lembut.

"Kamu tidak marah kan padaku? Jika kamu tidak marah kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" hening. Baekhyun mendekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya, berharap suara tangisannya tidak terdengar.

"Maaf nona, Aku ingin membersihkan lumut dimakam ini. Bisa permisi sebentar?" pinta seorang lelaki tua dalam bahasa inggris kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan cepat ia menyeka air matanya dan pergi dari sana.

Setelah meninggalkan tempat pemakaman, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotelnya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan rumah Sang Ibu yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat ini? Apa ia langsung kesana saja? Tapi bagaimana jika ibunya menolak kehadirannya?. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus segera pulang. Secepatnya. Ke Korea.

* * *

Baekhyun memasukkan seluruh barang-barang yang ia bawa kedalam kopernya yang besar. Setelah itu ia mengeratkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan, syal merahnya juga tak lupa terlilit dilehernya. Sarung tangan diatas kasur hotel itu ia ambil dan ia pakai untuk tangannya. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kamar hotelnya untuk cek-out.

"Kau sungguh ingin cek-out malam-malam begini, nona?" Baekhyun hanya menatap petugas hotel itu dengan tatapan esnya sambil mengangguk kecil. "Kau sungguh tidak takut? Kejahatan ada dimana saja, apalagi sekarang musim salju, kau akan kedinginan diluar sana sekalipun jaketmu setebal bantal, nona." Baekhyun tetap menatap petugas itu. "Aku tidak peduli."

* * *

Ini sudah dini hari, tapi sejak semalam Baekhyun tidak bisa istirahat karena merasa tidak nyaman berada di super market 24 jam yang sepi ini. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari super market itu. Pasalnya, ia tidak kuat berada diluar ruangan, maka dari itu tadi malam Baekhyun malah pergi ke super market hanya untuk sekedar mencari sedikit kehangatan.

Gadis itu menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat, lalu segera berangkat menuju bandara menggunakan taxi yang barusan ia hentikan.

* * *

Drrrrt…drrrrt

"Ya, halo?" jawab seorang lelaki jangkung pada panggilan diponselnya. "Ya. Aku sudah sampai. Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku akan pergi ke alamat yang kau berikan padaku tadi malam." Pemuda itu menutup panggilannya. Matanya menyapu pandangan bandara disekitarnya. Tepat ketika ia turun dari pesawat yang membawanya ke Amerika beberapa menit yang lalu, sebuah badai tiba-tiba datang. Membuat beberapa penerbangan terpaksa didelay hingga cuaca membaik.

Pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol, berjalan membawa kopernya menelusuri bandara yang baru ditapakinya ini. Tempat yang kini ingin dikunjunginya terlebih dahulu yaitu toilet. Chanyeol mempercepat jalannya hingga seorang gadis yang melakukan hal sama dengannya diarah yang berlawanan menabrak tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Sakit sekali bahuku!" ringis gadis itu dalam bahasa korea sambil memegangi bahu sebelah kanannya. "Maaf, maafkan aku, aku berjalan terlalu cepat hingga sulit untuk berhenti. Maaf?!" ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Gadis tadi mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. "Berhati-hatilah lain kali!" nasihat gadis itu sebelum ia beranjak menarik kopernya kembali. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Bukan karena nasihat yang dilontarkan gadis itu, tapi karena siapa gadis itu.

"Tunggu!" panggil Chanyeol memutar balik arahnya untuk mengejar gadis itu. "Kau, Baekhyun, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu berhasil menahan tangan gadis itu. Baekhyun diam membisu. "Ah ya, aku Chanyeol, teman lamamu, kau ingat?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu berharap jika Baekhyun ingat. "Si gendut Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi. "Ya begitulah. Kau kenapa, sakit? Aku melihat kamu beberapa hari yang lalu juga merasa bahwa ada perubahan pada dirimu. Kenapa berubah?" Tanya Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu kau tahu, tidak usah berpura-pura, Yeol!" Baekhyun hendak pergi lagi, namun Chanyeol kembali menahan tangannya. "Kau sedang apa disini? Kemana Suho hyung dan Luhan noona? Aku tidak lihat." Ucap Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan dua orang yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"Aku pergi sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun datar yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol tercengang. "Mereka tidak mungkin memberikan izin kepadamukan?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. "Maka dari itu aku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol dalam. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana? Semua penerbangan didelay." Tanya Chanyeol masih dalam posisi sama. Baekhyun mengedingkan bahunya. Matanya tidak ingin menatap mata Chanyeol lagi dalam jangka waktu terlalu lama seperti tadi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak menenangkan jantungnya ketika ia menatap mata yang disana terpancar kehangatan untuknya itu. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman berkarismanya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya. "Kemana? Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Baekhyun lemah tanpa menolak ajakan Chanyeol. "Pertama, kau harus menungguku hingga aku selesai buang air kecil." Ucap Chanyeol disusul dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum, walaupun sangat samar, tapi Chanyeol melihatnya. "Kau akan lebih cantik jika tersenyum lebar seperti dulu, Baek!" kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

* * *

"Suho! Bisakah kau berhenti bekerja sementara, hah!? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku sekarang? Aku kerepotan!" semprot Luhan ketika mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Suho. Suho tertawa. Sungguh ini begitu lucu menurut Suho. Luhan yang mendengar suara tawa Suho melongo. Ia mengira bahwa kini Suho sudah gila.

"Kau tertawa? KAU TERTAWA?! Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa tertawa?" geram Luhan. Wanita itu memutar bola matanya kesal. "Setidaknya kita tidak boleh stress" ucap Suho santai. "Aku tahu kau menyukai ini!" tambah Suho lagi sebelum Luhan membalas. "Suka? Suka apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan yang entah kenapa sekarang berkeringat dingin.

"Menolong lelaki tampan dan membawanya kehotelmu, misalnya?" Tanya Suho berpura-pura tidak mengetahui sesuatu. Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?!" ucap Luhan tergeragap. "Benarkan kau menyukainya?" Tanya Suho jahil. "Sudahlah. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan teringat akan nasib Baekhyun.

"Logikaku bilang bahwa gadis dingin itu berada disekitar makam saudaranya. Menurutmu, apa logika ku ini benar?"

"Ma-maksudmu,… Amerika?"

"Ya."

"Apa kita perlu kesana?"

"Tidak. Disana ada orang yang menemaninya. Mengajaknya untuk bersama-sama."

"Siapa? Bagaimana jika orang itu jahat?" ucap Luhan khawatir. "Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Ini hanya ramalanku, Luhan. Orang itu berniat baik." Begitu mendengar penjelasan Suho, Luhan merasa agak lega. Setidaknya, beban dihatinya sedikit terangkat.

"Oh ya, aku minta tolong-" belum Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sedang didiaminya ini. "Aku lanjut nanti." Ucap Luhan cepat lalu memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu tersenyum lugu kearah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan kepalamu? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Luhan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya bahwa ia khawatir. Lelaki dihadapannya menggeleng. Luhan tersenyum lega. "Jika masih sakit bilang saja, tidak usah malu-malu!" perintah Luhan lembut. "Kau ingin memakai kamar mandi?" Tanya Luhan sekedar basa-basi karena ia kikuk melihat lelaki dihadapannya hanya terdiam menatapnya. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ok" Luhan baru melangkahkan salah satu kakinya, namun dirinya malah tersandung kaki yang satunya, bodoh. Lelaki yang ternyata Oh Sehun segera menahan kedua lengan Luhan agar wanita itu tidak terjatuh kelantai. Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun yang kini rupanya nampak takut apabila wajah bening Luhan harus menempel pada lantai yang tidak terjamin kebersihannya.

Luhan segera berdiri dengan benar. "Terimakasih" setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan buru-buru pergi dari sana. Luhan bergumam dengan suara yang tidak cocok disebut gumaman.

"Memalukan."

* * *

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan kakinya karena bosan menunggu 'tiang' yang sedang buang air kecil itu. "Apa ia buang air besar? Kenapa lama sekali." Gumam Baekhyun sambil terus menunduk. "Ayo!" orang yang ditunggu Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan yang tidak dapat dimasukinya itu.

"Kau sangat lama didalam sana!" sembur Baekhyun dengan air wajah sedikit sebal. "Maaf, Bee" Chanyeol memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih dalam sebuah cengiran yang berhasil menghangatkan hati gadis dihadapannya. "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun pasrah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang jujur saja membuatnya nyaman. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa tempat yang akan ia tuju adalah… "Ah sangat banyak, Baek. Tapi aku ingin ketempat ayahku dahulu. Kau harus ikut! Sepertinya beliau juga rindu sepertiku dengan sosokmu." Setelah itu seulas senyuman manis terukir diwajah tampan seorang Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Aku hampir lupa bagaimana sosok beliau." Setelah itu suatu keajaiban, Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Matanya ikut tersenyum, tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya senyuman dingin yang terukir diwajah manisnya. Ini adalah akhir setelah lima tahun lebih ia tidak pernah menunjukan senyuman hangatnya. Mungkin Suho dan Luhan harus banyak berterimakasih kepada tiang bernama Chanyeol ini.

"Bahkan aku selaku anaknya sendiri. Aku sudah lama tidak menjenguknya." Air muka Chanyeol berubah. Ia sedih. Ia kembali memikirkan ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Kali ini penyakitnya kambuh. Tingkatan penyakit ayahnya bertambah buruk. "Jangan sedih, Yeol. Jangan menjadi gunung yang tertutup kabut." Ucap Baekhyun diakhiri dengan helaan napas. "Jangan sepertiku!" ucap Baekhyun lalu menunduk sedih. Tidak terasa mereka sampai disebuah taksi yang masih kosong.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebelum masuk kedalam taksi, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Jangan seperti dirimu juga!" timpal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol. Alisnya bertaut entah bingung entah kesal. Tapi kemudian ia lebih dulu masuk kedalam taksi. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menyusul masuk.

"Apa tempat dimana ayahmu dirawat jauh?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedingkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Chanyeol cuek yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata membulat. "APA!?" pekik Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe. Ayahku pindah rumah sakit jadi aku baru pertama kali kesana, denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol yang kalimat akhirnya berubah menjadi gumaman yang tak terdengar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk tapi ia masih khawatir jika nanti kesasar. "Kau tahu alamatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah khawatir Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut cokelat Baekhyun. "Tentu saja 'Bayi Lebah'" ucap Chanyeol gemas. Sang supir berdehem. Mobil belum berjalan sedari tadi.

"Where will you both go?" Tanya supir itu. Chanyeol menurunkan lengannya untuk mencari alamat didalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Carnation Hospital in Carnation Street" ucap Chanyeol tegas. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tertegun. Tapi, ia berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya itu dengan membuang muka kearah kaca mobil.

* * *

Mobil dengan warna kuning itu terhenti. Dua orang penumpang mobil itu segera keluar dari sana. Mereka terdiam dulu ditempat untuk melihat-lihat sekitar. Mobil kuning itu sudah pergi untuk mencari penumpang lain.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Besar sekali rumah sakit ini" ucap Chanyeol sumringah. Baekhyun hanya membuang muka kearah lain. Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya. Mereka mulai menyeberangi jalan. Ketika Chanyeol sudah mencapai trotoar diseberang, ia menoleh kembali ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeberang tanpa melihat-lihat. Ia melamun.

Dari arah kanan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Chanyeol berbalik dan menarik lengan Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan. Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tetap hidup," Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir. "Bersamaku." Chanyeol tetap dalam posisi memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mematung. Degup jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Chanyeol pun begitu. Ia takut kejadian tadi terus berlanjut.

Dan merenggut nyawa 'teman lama'nya.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Hi, CBHS! I am new author in FFN, Park Jiah ibnida ^-^

This is my first fanfic about ChanBaek that I publish in FFN. And I hope you enjoy when reading this fanfic.

Gimana chapter 2-nya? Maaf kalo kurang greget. Yang chapter 1 itu aku re-post hasil yang udah aku edit. Meskipun udah diedit, tapi mungkin masih ada typo kayak chapter satu sebelumnya. Jadi, kenapa aku re-post? Karena aku belum tahu cara edit cerita yang udah dipublish diffn. Jadi ya aku hapus cerita sebelumnya terus aku remake lagi tuh cerita. Tapi setelah kejadian itu aku jadi tahu cara edit cerita yang udah dipublish.

Maaf ya yang udah me-review dichapter satu yang lama. Jadi ke-hapus review-annya. Ayo baca dan review lagi chap 1 yang baru dan chap 2 ini. Like dan berikan tanggapan serta saran untuk membuat Jiah semangat melanjutkan cerita ini dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Don't forget, guys!

Salam peluk,

Park Jiah


End file.
